


Broken

by Valerie33



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie33/pseuds/Valerie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did exactly what everyone said he would do. Now Abel has to face the pain alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Something I typed up in the wee hours of the morning. I hope you enjoy.

So I randomly typed this up in the wee hours of the morning. I love this comic so much. It's my first time writing about it so please excuse any mistakes. 

I don't own anything, Star fighters and, everything else owned by HamletMachine 

Broken

 

Abel awoke with a startled gasp. The room was cold and, clammy catching his breath he glanced beside him in what use to be Cains side. Not anymore, those days were over now. Cain had chosen and, done what everyone told him, he would do. Get bored and, more on with someone else. Abel tried not to dwell on it the wounds still fresh from a month ago. 

 

Cain hadn’t event spared him a passing glance in the entire months time. Being publicly affectionate with his new navigator, seeing them in conversation within the dark hallways of the ship. Embraced in a passionate kiss. Able sighed clenching his eyes shut taking deep breaths to calm himself. He would not cry, he would not. He was done crying. He removed the blanket pooled around his waist to get up and, start his morning routine. 

 

Clean dressed and, somewhat gathered of his bearings Abel made the trek to the mess hall. Ignoring the chatter around him he made a beeline directly to the food table grabbing a tray. Looking around the somewhat crowded spotting a lone table unoccupied. Abel sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that morning.

 

Setting his tray down, he picked up his fork not really interested in what was before him on the plate. Ignoring the looks and, whispers that were directed at him he pushed food around with a bored expression. 

 

“Did you hear? Cain dumped him” Said an unknown voice.

 

Abel paused clenching his teeth stabbing at his mash food with more gusto.

 

“I heard he's been sleeping around for months but, Abel finally caught his balls deep inside that new navigator” Said another unknown voice. 

 

“He deserved it”

 

Abel was two seconds away from getting up and, throwing his food at the source of voices when HE walked in, his new navigator in tow. The navigator looked flushed as if they just finished some pretty heavy activity’s. Throwing a sneer at the his once lover, he gathered up what was left of his uneaten breakfast tossing it into a conveniently place trash can. Abel felt a hand on his shoulder, freezing up he turned to see Demios giving him a sympathetic look. 

 

Abel snarled at him grabbing his hand removing it roughly. “Fuck off freak” he grounded out. Demios grabbed his lightly injured hand pressing it to his chest staring at his back with a hurt expression. Demios has always liked him, despite him belonging to Cain. Demios glanced once more at the retreating figure before heading over to where Cain was.

 

“What the fuck was that about?” Cain snarled at him when he sat down tray in hand.

 

Demios shrugged ignoring him starting on his food. 

 

“Stay the fuck away from him Demios” Cain warned.

 

Demios set his fork down giving Cain a blank stare giving him another noncommittal shrug returning to his bland food. 

 

~*~…....................... ~*~...................................................................~*~.......................................~*~

 

Abel stood inside his room once more, clenching his fist so hard blood ran to the floor. With an inhuman scream he grabbed the first thing he saw, crashing it against the wall. Grabbing anything within reach he threw it far against the wall. Tears streamed down his face sobbing loudly. 

 

Wiping his tears from his cheeks leaving smudges of blood in its wake, Abel had come to a decision. Walking out of the room that was now useless to him, he made his way into the hanger. Maybe he could see the Reliant one last time. Walking into the halls in a daze Abel ignored the calls that people made to him. It will be over soon, there will be no more pain.

 

Reaching his destination he pressed the key lock overriding it to lock behind him. Abel unaware of the crowd behind him that included Cain. He walked through the door hearing the clicking sound of the glass walls locking. Satisfied with the results Abel climbed atop the rail overlooking the docked ships, the Reliant within plain view. Abel smiled to himself remembering all the memories that withheld inside that ship and, his heart. 

 

 

The stars look extra beautiful tonight, shining bright just for him. Encouraging him to go through with this. Behind him the pounding grew frantic as the crew and, navigators tired to open the doors. Abel turned to face them tears streaming down his cut up palms staining his once pristine uniform. Never mind that, now it was time to go. Locking his gaze with Cain he sent gave him a sincere smile. 

 

 

Cain had a bewildered expression screaming at him from behind the glass. Tears in his eyes, pounding firecely on the glass.

 

'So he did care'

 

spreading his arms wide he gave one last glance at Cain before falling back off the 30 foot drop. He closed his eyes he knew this was finally the end. 

 

Fin or TBC?

 

So here's the part where I ask you, should I keep this going into a mutipital chapter or leave it as a one shot? You decide. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Again I own nothing everything belongs to HamletMachine. Go and read her Comic Starfighters, it's amazing. 

 

Valerie Chan

Btw. I'm back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
